


Family Is Everwhere

by orphan_account



Series: GhostInnit [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good dream, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulate Dream, Other, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part two. Pog, decided to make this a series. Tommy’s funeral
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: GhostInnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Family Is Everwhere

Eret had carried Tommy to his house, he would let Tommy lay in Erets bed while he got the funeral ready. He had to tell everyone. He really didn’t want to. This kid deserved better. Why didn’t anyone understand? He should’ve helped Tommy sooner. Maybe Tommy will turn into a ghost like Ghostbur, highly unlikely though. He could just hope. Eret would get the funeral ready, then invite everyone, it was that simple.

It was the night before the funeral. Eret couldn’t sleep. He heard a crash downstairs. He popped out of bed and went to go see what it was, what he would see would shock him for years.   
  


It was Tommy, a ghost version of him. Tommy had tear marks on his cheeks, an arrow hole, scars in a lot of places, he was wearing a bracelet. Interesting Eret thought. He got closer, “Tommy...?” The ghost looked at him. He tilted his head.

”Who’s Tommy?” He didn’t know who he was. Eret reached out his hand.

”You are little one, I’m Eret, do you remember me?” The ghost slowly nodded his head.

”I remember you, your name is on this bracelet. But why do I have this compass?” He pulled out a broken compass. Eret very carefully took it out of the ghosts hand. He inspected it. ‘Your T’ was ingraved in it, the T most likely stood for Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend. Eret looked back at him, he gave him the compass back.

”I think it was a special item to you, like a friendship thing.” The ghost looked confused but believed him. “What do you want to be called. I don’t think you want to be called Tommy.” The ghost shook his head.

”No I don’t want to be called that, I don’t know him, you can call me....GhostInnit!” GhostInnit looked happy when he came up with that. Eret smiled. That soon faded with the next thing he said. “Why is there a coffin in your house....? Who died?” Eret looked him in the eyes and walked closer to him, Eret hugged GhostInnit. GhostInnit was confused but hugged back.

”It’s your coffin.” GhostInnit had no reaction.

”D-Did my father miss me?” Eret didn’t know the answer to that. He didn’t say anything. “Can I come tomorrow?” Eret just nodded his head.

————————————-Funeral—————

Eret walked to the funeral with GhostInnit. Everyone should be there. He told him to stay invisible until he told him. Eret looked around for Philza, he say him crying, Eret could only glare at him. It was time for him to say a few words. Eret walked up to the podium.

”Everyone may I say a few words,” they all looked at him, “This is a sad time, I would never imagine I would be coming to a funeral for a 16 year old, but things change. Honestly that kid didn’t deserve what he went through. He didn’t deserve to be EXILED from his own country, he didn’t deserve the neglect from his family members besides Wilbur. He didn’t deserve to have to be in wars. That kid DIED in my ARMS and his own hecking father couldn’t even be there with him! I tried my best to save him but we didn’t have enough supplies! Want to know his last words? They were, ‘Game Over’ you all made him think this was a GAME. You don’t deserve to even morn him.” To say the least everyone was silent.

They all knew he was saying the truth.   
  
“Eret can I go see Glatt?” Everyone looked over they all gasped. Eret just stared at GhostInnit, _so Jschlatt is a ghost to._

 _”_ Thats fine Tommy.”


End file.
